A dependable source of clean water eludes vast segments of humanity. For example, the Canadian International Development Agency reports that about 1.2 billion people lack access to safe drinking water. Published reports attribute millions and millions of deaths per year, mostly children, to water related diseases. Many water purification techniques are well known, including carbon filters, chlorination, pasteurization, and reverse osmosis. Many of these techniques are significantly affected by variations in the water quality and do not address a wide variety of common contaminants, such as bacteria, viruses, organics, arsenic, lead, mercury, and pesticides that can be found in water supplies in the developing world and elsewhere. Some of these systems require access to a supply of consumables, such as filters or chemicals. Moreover, some of these techniques are only well suited to centralized, large-scale water systems that require both a significant infrastructure and highly trained operators. The ability to produce reliable clean water without regard to the water source, on a smaller, decentralized scale, without the need for consumables and constant maintenance is very desirable, particularly in the developing world.
The use of vapor compression distillation to purify water is well known and can address many of these concerns. However, the poor financial resources, limited technical assets, and low population density that does not make it feasible to build centralized, large-scale water systems in much of the developing world, also limits the availability of adequate, affordable, and reliable power to operate vapor compression distillation systems, as well as hindering the ability to properly maintain such systems. In such circumstances, an improved vapor compression distillation system and associated components that increases efficiency and production capability, while decreasing the necessary power budget for system operation and the amount of system maintenance required may provide a solution.